dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Reaper's Cudgel
need a guide to fix this to have 3 rune slots and the spiky appearance for the PC. I had this on XBox with 3 rune slots and the next time I started a game, it didn't have any. What's that all about? --Diosprometheus (talk) 08:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: I finally got the 3 slots for XBox. Here's what I did. I quit the game entirely. The next time I reloaded presto it had the missing slots. --Diosprometheus (talk) 19:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) For the PC, this is what I did to get the runes. Using the money exploit, I sold and bought back the cudgel to the quartermaster until I had enough money to buy it back, then I sold it to him and went into the forest and killed some darkspawn, when I came back it had the slots so I bought it back. (This might not happen right away but the QM does upgrade stuff, and adds rune slots to weapons. You just have to go in and out of the forest a number of times to check on his gear.)--Diosprometheus (talk) 07:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Doing GoA before Awakening? If you play Golems of Amgarrak before Awakening, will you character have the Reaper's Cudgel, even if you didn't beat the Harvester on Hard Mode? What if I import my warden into the Witch Hunt DLC; shouldn't it still be in my inventory? I believe you are not able to import WH warden into GOA. You will only have the RC on your warden if you have beaten the Harvester on hard. The Awakenings version of the weapon is much better than the GOA version. How to add the 3 rune slots to Reaper's Cudgel on PC: 1) Make a backup of your save 2) Equip the Reaper's Cudgel to your main character 3) Equip another character with an item containing the runes you wish to add to the Reaper's Cudgel 4) Save the game to a new file 5) Open your save game with the toolset 6) Expand SAVEGAME_PLAYERCHAR 7) Expand SAVEGAME_PLAYERCHAR_CHAR 8) Expand SAVEGAME_EQUIPMENT_ITEMS 9) Expand 0 10) Leave these expanded and move down the list 11) Expand SAVEGAME_PARTYLIST 12) Expand SAVEGAME_PARTYPOOLMEMBERS 13) Expand the character whom is holding the item with the runes you wish to use for the Reaper's Cudgel 14) Expand SAVEGAME_EQUIPMENT_ITEMS 15) Expand 0 16) Expand ITEM_SUBITEMS_RESREFS 17) You should see 0-2 and the IDs of the runes you want to use 18) Right click and select "Copy" on 0 19) Scroll back up to where 0 is expanded under SAVEGAME_EQUIPMENT_ITEMS 20) Under 0 you will find ITEM_SUBSYSTEM_RESREFS 21) Right click ITEM_SUBSYSTEM_RESREFS and click "Paste" 22) Repeat steps 18 through 21 with the rest of the runes 23) Save and try it out! After searching high and low for a solution to my Reaper's Cudgel not having its rune slots, this is the best solution I could come up with. Apologies for there being a lot of steps, I wanted to be as clear as possible since there doesn't seem to be a real answer to this issue. I hope this helps someone. (talk) 21:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC)adude